


Vulnerabile

by Vennice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Prumano Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennice/pseuds/Vennice
Summary: Romano is tricked by his brother and goes to Germany's house to make company for Prussia. There he finds the man in a miserable state.“I am not pathetic, nor are you. I just ... I think it's okay to be vulnerable from time to time."





	Vulnerabile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chapter translated from a long and better-written story. So if something doesn't make sense, know it was inadvertently ~  
And I'm so sorry for the horrible English, I'm completely out of time and I ended up using google translator and got some help from Grammarly, but I don't know if it's really ok yet.  
The willing to contribute to this special couple's week will help me overcome the humiliation of posting something so badly written urgrjsjfhj
> 
> Prumano Week 2019: Day 8 - Free Day

Romano shouted outside that large brick house. He had broken into the garden, jumping over the small gate and banging hard on the front door. His body shivered, causing him to shrink even more into the various layers of clothing he had put on before leaving his comfortable home in Rome. Only when he crossed the Swiss border did he swear loudly that it had probably been his stupidest idea in a few centuries, after trying to kiss his best friend and former guardian or some shit like that, of course.

He was trying to call Veneziano, but the annoying voice only said he was out of range. He tried to yell again, around the house, looking for an open window.

“Veneziano! Open that fucking door, you stupid bastard! “

The lights were on and the car in the garage. He had no options, his brother was in danger. He picked up a rock and as he gained impulse to throw it over the window, the front door opened.

“What the fuck are you doing?! “

That was how he ended in the Prussian basement, lights out, stinky dogs trying to climb his legs. The man had returned to where he probably had been for some time, under the blankets. He wore a ridiculous yellow bird woolen cap and a blue robe that looked warm enough to make Romano jealous. If not for the dogs, the house would be in grave silence, making him doubt that Veneziano was there, or that he was at some point, as Prussia shouted in the heat of the moment after seeing the stone in Romano's hand.

Seeing that Prussia was not looking, he silently petted the head of the dogs that seemed more needy than usual. “Is he even giving you food? “. He received a disgusting lick on his left cheek and gave up interacting with those strange beings. He turned his attention to the other who was buried under the sheets.

" You were crying. “He said, trying not to make it sound like a tease, but failing a little. He heard him snort.

" Of course not. A man as amazing as me doesn't cry. " His voice was muffled, he laughed hesitantly.

The lack of illumination in the environment of the house, in general, didn’t work to hide the dark circles, red eyes and pale skin in a yellowish-green tone. He looked more terrible than usual. Romano searched for something on the messy floor, dirty socks, wrinkled clothes that dogs used as bedding. He picked up a panda-shaped pillow and threw it at the man, who was surprised. “ What the hell?!” He complained.

“Since when does crying have to do with masculinity ?! “

" Leave me alone! “

" No! “ He throws other things he starts to find in the middle of the mess. “You're all weird! You're not like that, bastard! “

" I don’t care! I just want to be alone! You have seen that Ita is not here with West so go away! “

Pissed off of being treated this way, Romano climbs the stairs putting more force into his pace than necessary. The dogs follow him, and that gives him some kind of satisfaction. He goes into the kitchen, turning on the light and opening the refrigerator and cupboards as if it were his own home. Messing up a few things here and there, laughing softly at the prospect of the house owner freaking out about his neat, neat kitchen being played by Romano. He messed up the entire cutlery drawer, placing forks mixed with the knives, carving the spoons, and still messing up the color and size cups in the cabinet above the sink. 

He picked up his cell phone, checking his brother's messages again. He grunted at the increasingly real possibility that he had been tricked.

He climbed the stairs and searched the rooms. With a scowl of disgust, he entered his archenemy 's room, a manic-made, neat bed, a hospital-clean floor, walls, and bedside table free of any personal traits that distinguished it from a guest room. He opened the closet and his expression twisted in anger. “ _Fratello _… son of a bitch… making me come here for nothing…” he growled through his teeth, his face red and his fists clenched. He made sure he had messed up that disgusting bed as much as possible before he went downstairs.

Prussia coughed when Romano reached the basement.

He was still covered to the head, making him look just like a pile of dirty clothes on the bed. His little bird was chirping in an open-door cage in the corner of the room.

Once more he looked at that place. It wasn't dirty, just messy. Even plates and cups with leftover food were neatly stacked and isolated from the rest of the things. He sat impatiently in the corner of the bed, not so close to the man - he still wanted to refrain from getting too involved with sick Germans.

“Can you get out of this shit and talk to me? “ Asked rudely. He wasn't exactly needy for the other's company, but he wasn't too happy to be treated that way by someone who is generally nice to him.

"I thought you were gone ."

Romano also thought he would, but only went back to the kitchen, taking a glass of water and kleenex to give to Prussia.

“I won't leave you crying like a fool. And besides... I owe you one, remember? “ Blushed slightly.

“Will you be polite now? What an honor. “

“Stop being sarcastic! I’m not into this kind of shit! “ He pulls the blanket over himself, uncovering Prussia's face. _Pathetic,_ he meant to say, but for some reason failed. He remembered that he was pathetic enough himself to be in the same situation for some different reason. Like _that _day.

Staring at each other for a few seconds, Prussia was the first to look down at his lap. Red face, even more, evident from the morbid paleness, and a crease between the eyebrows slightly hidden by the wool cap.

"You're very mean Romano ..." he murmured, taking the things from Romano's hand and making him almost laugh at the insult. Prussia took the water in one gulp and blew his nose noisily, yielding a grimace of disgust from the other man.

“Give me a break, dammit.” Romano kicked off his shoes, pushing Prussia across the bed. “I'm freezing out here and I don't want to be listening to your shit without lying down and comfortable. “

Prussia unwillingly makes room for him, covering him too. The dogs take this as a permit to climb too, crushing Romano with their weights. “ Hey hey! It's not for you bastards to climb! “

“Leave them. They miss West. ” He reached over Romano to help Aster up, too. “She has a broken paw. “ Explains pulling her and putting her over Romano, who grunts in frustration. “Don't make that face. The dogs serve as a warm blanket. “

“Blankets smell like fabric softener. When was the last time you bathed them? “

“Why did you come here? “

" I already said. Veneziano sent me a very strange message ... implying that he was going to ... huh ... do things with your stupid brother ... and I would never let him dishonor our family! Do you know how terrible it was to read this during my break time? I had to get out of the warmth of my beautiful city, put on all those damn clothes and drive to that damn city again! “

They were facing each other, and in the dim light coming from the room's electronics, Romano could see the pathetic expression Prussia threw at him. It was starting to get uncomfortable seeing him in this weird way. He pulled the smaller dog, Blackie, and placed her in the middle of the two.

“I don't think West would touch Ita-chan in that sense, have you ever looked into his face when your brother kisses him? It goes all red. Ita-chan is more likely to take advantage of my brother than the other way around. ”

“Can we not talk about our brothers' sex lives? “

" You started! “

“You asked why the hell I came here… and I said. Now you tell me. Why are you with this face? “ he tried to sound natural as if that wasn't the strangest situation he'd ever been through. It was usually him who was being comforted, by Veneziano or Spain, sometimes even Belgium. All very kind, sweet and in their particular ways. Romano was not kind, at least not with Prussia. While he didn't want to be rude, he wouldn't wipe his tears and stroke his hair like Veneziano would. He wouldn't hug him until he calmed down as Spain would. He would not take Prussia to eat waffles and give mature advice in a gentle voice as Belgium would.

“Pfft! Nothing happened. As if anything or anyone could shake the awesome Kingdom of Prussia. “

" I don’t believe you. You are almost a compulsive liar. “

" I'm not! “

“So tell me! I told you about my stuff! Drunk! I could accuse you of getting me drunk to see me vulnerable, but I didn't! It's your turn to be vulnerable, bastard! “

"I just hit my foot on the corner of the bed, and ... you know how-"

“No, I don't know!” Romano was starting to get angry and impatient. “ And if you don't say it, I'll believe this shit and leave. This is your last chance. “

Prussia studied him for a few seconds before cringing slightly, bringing Blackie close to him, burying his face in her short, black fur.

“You can't laugh, you can't interrupt me or say I'm being ridiculous, okay? “

“I wasn't going to do any of that. “

"If you don't believe me, I have the right to not believe you."

" Fair. “

“There are some specific dates of the year that make me slightly, manly, thrilled. Not something I can handle very well. Since I moved back to West, he's always been here for me, bringing beer, food, and stupid movies for us to watch. And I ... I felt lucky because everything I went through was worth it, I had raised a little brother as awesome as me, a country as powerful as mine was one day. But today- I think he forgot, and it's not his obligation to remember. ”

Romano couldn't see Prussia's face as he spoke, but he can imagine it in a way, those wine-colored eyes closed trying to contain inevitable tears, a deep crease between his eyebrows. He wondered if it would be stupid to offer a touch of support, but he didn't know if he would like anyone touching him at a time like this. He let him go on.

“I think the invasion of Silesia is certainly a milestone in my history. Back then ... I would never dream that one day my country would cease to exist. Old Fritz in charge. I know that today wars and these things are bad, of course, they are bad, they are cowardly wars. But at that time it was different! We broke up the Austrian troops! It was amazing, totally amazing! Old Fritz ruffled my hair saying I had done a good job ... and I felt so strong. I felt that I could dominate the whole world at that moment. " He sighs, and Romano can see tears rolling down his chin toward the bedsheets, “You asked me why I'm like this and well… I'm very good at remembering dates. They are engraved in my unconscious, and today especially ... I could not forget. Today is the day that, 100 years ago, they dissolved my Kingdom. They made me a Free State within the Weimar Republic, postwar Germany. “ He tried to laugh through the pain. “I was just a step away from losing everything. Everything I've fought so hard to achieve. Everything I loved so much was about to get lost. " He sobbed, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “West is not here, and I suddenly can't see… that everything I did had a purpose. Sometimes ... it seems like it was all so in vain. “

After a few minutes of silence, Romano asks:

“Are you done? “

_“Ja. _“

" Do you feel better? “

“N- no. “

" Great. “Romano sits on the bed, taking Blackie out of the other man's tight hug and forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I- I don't know what to say, I just know- you have to be brave, bastard. More than ever, you have to be brave! Like you always have been, like when you helped my country in Risorgimento, like when you became a fucking badass kingdom, dammit! ”

“You hiding in this basement feeling sorry for yourself won't bring all this good stuff back, and I tell you… having a country these days isn't even that cool- you would get bored with all this shit bureaucracy and your brother screaming back and forth at these stupid conferences ... You-you- just have to find something, something that makes you feel you have value in this world. Something that makes you feel important, recognized and loved .... and urgh! You look even more horrible with that ridiculous face. ”

“You said you wouldn't call me ridiculous!” He shouted, trying to dry his tears.

"You believe what you want," he chuckles, grabbing a pillow and flipping it over his face, hitting it hard. “Oh, you are out of shape. “

“You caught me off guard! " He says bewildered.

After a healthy fight to boost Prussia's self-esteem, Romano suggested that they play one of the stupid shooting games Prussia had on his computer. “I need to get distracted, right now my brother may have his tongue in your brother's throat, and I definitively don't want to think about it. “ It makes Prussia laugh, jumping out of bed excitedly and heading toward the computer.

“You're fine with me today, aren't you? Are you sure you didn't come here just to lie in my awesome bed? We can go back there if you want. “

The comment makes Romano roll his eyes.

" I already said- "

“Okay, okay, I know, you're too good to me and blah blah.” He sits in his chair, flashing a cocky smile at Romano. “But maybe one day. “

“ You are being very arrogant to a guy who hasn't eaten in days. " He approaches sitting on the edge of the table.

"You could make me some food ~" he suggested with hopeful eyes that made Romano giggle, then calmly, and perhaps giving him a little more hope than he should, he says:

" Maybe one day. “

(...)

Romano was terrible at computer games.

While he laughed at Romano, Prussia was the target of strong elbows and various insults. But anyway, he couldn't shake the feeling that Romano had chosen to play something in what he was terrible just to make sure Prussia wasn't so embarrassed that he'd allowed himself to be so vulnerable in front of someone. He really wanted to hug that man but was afraid he would be headbutted in the stomach.

“Stop laughing, bastard! “ He hissed and Prussia almost saw his fur bristling, his nails digging into the keyboard like an angry cat's.

“But you are terrible! “ He holds his belly, laughing like he hasn't laughed in days.

“This fucking crap game! Who cares about these electronic things? In a few years, it will be just trash! “

“Take back what you said! This shit game is my shit game, you can't talk about it like that! “

" No! And stop being pathetic to the point of defending a stupid game! “

“I'm not pathetic, it’s you who can't even be good at a child's game! “

Romano doesn't respond, he just slides from his chair to the floor, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Are you annoying like that on purpose? “

" Perhaps. “

Prussia straightens his wool cap before going down from the table where he was sitting and lying on the floor next to Romano. They stare at the dark ceiling with some glow-in-the-dark adhesive stars that he made his brother stick many years ago.

“I can't believe you put that there. It's childish and ugly. “

“Aaah don't start—! We're having a moment, aren't you feeling? “

“We are not. You laid down on my side, I was just wanting to rest my sight of that terrible computer light. “

“You are strange, Romano. You should be already used to technology! “

" No. Technology ... it just gets in the way. We could do good things without it. Nobody needed this a few years ago. “

“ Hm… is there any particular reason for you to say that? “

“It's nothing... I just- liked to live a simple life, farming, drinking wine in the outside at night. I liked to see the real stars without the cities pollution, not these shit plastic things. “

“Pffft! But it's easy to see the stars, just go to a planetarium! “

" Idiot. Of course, you don't understand ... I don't even know why I'm telling you this ... "

Romano turns the other way, and Prussia can see his red ears. He feels guilty for laughing. Romano had not laughed so hard at all about his stuff.

“Huh- So you liked that house, didn't you? “

“Did I tell you about the house too...? ” grunts in embarrassment.

“You said a lot of things ~” laughs quietly making Romano kick him. “Stop hitting me! “

“Stop laughing at me! I didn't mean to keep reminding you about this pathetic scene you made today! “

“I'm sorry,” he says, the words slightly hurting his pride.

“No need to apologize, dammit. I- I know I'm pathetic too, it's not your exclusivity. “

“I am not pathetic, nor are you. I just ... I think it's okay to be vulnerable from time to time. It doesn't make me any less awesome, and it doesn’t make me like you any less too… ”

Romano turned slowly, frowning suspiciously. " What? “

" Huh... I- I didn't mean it that way! It's just that you're cool! Stop looking at me like that! I'm not declaring my love for you or anything like that! “

“Of course you are not, bastard. You're not that stupid. ” He elbows the man beside him. “Stop freaking out, you didn't say anything wrong. “ Said reassuring him. He looked a little happy, making Prussia sigh with relief. Flirting was one thing, Romano didn't seem to care or think it had something implicit, but to confess was on another level. A frightening and terrible level. Strange as it was, he didn't seem to like Prussia that way, much less want to enter into a relationship with a man. And somehow Prussia didn't care how things were. It was fun to be in the company of the grumpy Italian.

Romano then began to tell what his house was like in a village in the interior of Naples in southern Italy. He told how big it was. Majestic on the outside and cozy on the inside. He even painted it red with the help of some locals. It had a large, bright ground floor with three bedrooms, a living room and kitchen, and a mezzanine where he had a studio where he spent hours painting what he considered to be not so good things as "Veneziano shit." He had a pizza oven where he made them every weekend, thin crust, fresh cheese, and freshly picked tomatoes. Near the house, about a 15-minute trail, was a waterfall with a deep pool and crystal clear water. The trees closed over this place as if to protect it, sunlight streaming through the leaves and leaving it with a tranquil and somewhat mysterious atmosphere. He walked around the village with his red scooter, the neighbors giving him gifts like artisanal wines, fresh bread, and juicy fruits.

“They called me Vino. From Lovino, my human name. Wine in Italian. “

" Vino," he said with his strange accent. “Can I call you that? “

"No." He gave him a severe look but then continued the story. “I'm sure they knew. My unique existence in that house, crossing generations. The children grew older and older, and I was still there. “ He murmured.

Prussia looked into those sad eyes that stared at his ceiling so thoughtfully. More than ever he wanted to touch him. Embrace him in his exaggerated way, burying his face in those soft brown hair and saying that he might not have had such an amazing home in southern Italy, but he sure understood all that pain.

Romano had a rare smile on his lips when he said, “I don't understand how I am saying all these things to you without being drunk to the soul. “

“As strange as it sounds, I've never had any friends to talk about these things too … but- you know. " He scratched his head in shame.

" We're friends? “

“Of course we are! “

Romano chuckles. “I thought your friends were idiots like France or Spain. “

“Spain is your friend too! “

“It's different, I had no choice, you had. “ He throws a pillow straight into Prussia's face, which this time has the reflex necessary to prevent the shock.

" Hey! Are you by any chance challenging me to a duel? “

“Maybe I am, stupid! “

Thus, they engage in a fierce pillow duel for the simple pleasure of being childish in the presence of someone who would not laugh or diminish them over it.

(...)

Later that day, the two were taking Germany’s dogs for a walk in the park near the house. Romano had reluctantly borrowed a coat and was grateful to God that he had not refused. It was very cold in this terrible city. He walked alongside Prussia who was dragged by the three overexcited dogs, but he did not seem bothered, on the contrary, he looked as excited as the three. There was one of those stupid smiles on his lips that made Romano confused. 

“You'll love the park, it's awesome! There's a fountain in the middle, so be careful I don't throw you there! “

“You wouldn't be that stupid. “

“You underestimate me sometimes. “

“If you want someone to free the world from your ass face, once and for all, go for it. “

“How would you kill me, Romano? “

“I would lock you in your basement and make you eat English food until you pray God to have mercy on your soul and take you away from this world. “

“Anyone would think of that! “

“What would you do then, bastard? “

"Well, I could tie you to a bed and-"

“Pffft, perv. “

“You didn't let me finish! “

“I don't want to hear it! “Romano begins to run toward the park when he spots it in the distance. “The loser will have to pay for my snack! “

“This is completely unfair! “ He starts running too, the dogs curling around his collars and disturbing him.

They run to the park. Prussia ends up leaving Romano behind at some point, even with the initial disadvantage, which only made the Italian unbearably annoyed.

“Hey don't make that face! I want to be able to brag without feeling bad! “

“If you speak the _awesome _word once again referring to yourself I swear to you-”

“What is Romano? “Prussia laughs mockingly at the man who breathed hard with tiredness and lack of fitness, exhaling his anger.

“I'll stick tomatoes in your mouth until you choke and die! “

“And after all, I am the pervert! “

" What? You sick! This is not sexual at all! “

“Pffft! I wonder how many fetishes with tomatoes you probably have in your head! “

" Shut up! You and your brother who are the sexually disturbed Germans! “

At this point, people were already staring at both of them with strangeness. Prussia finally releases the dogs to run freely. They had finally arrived at the park. There were few people, just a few masochists who wanted to leave the house in the cold. Romano cringed into his warm coat. To his disgust, it smelled like Prussia. A mix of beer, candies, and softener.

Prussia smiled widely at him.

“Why don't we solve this bullshit playing soccer? There's a ball near the fountain. “

Romano couldn't help but smile either. The other had managed to light up an important area within his mind. They played as if their lives depended on it. Romano loved to show off and draw attention when it came to football, and he felt the greatest right since Prussia's egocentric attitude was annoying him more than usual.

" There is! Looks like you don't have two left feet just for dancing! “ He easily takes the ball off the other's foot, controlling it with dexterity.

“ Oh shut up! Beware what you say, because I can make you— ” Prussia in a rampaging onslaught stumbles his own feet, and Romano trying to hold him back also gets dragged to the fall. “- swallow those words. “

"O-ouch ..." Romano cried. Prussia crushed him with his weight against the floor. “You're so stupid, Dio mio. “

"It's not my fault, I-just ..." Prussia's face then turns red.

" What's it? “ He asked, confused.

“ Um ... no-nothing. “

“Stop looking at me like that then, stupid. “Romano makes an effort to reverse positions and crush the other man, lying over him and trying to find some comfort. “Do you have a crush on me or anything? No need to blush for anything. “ he teases.

“Pfft. It is you who seem to want to seduce me at all costs. “Says laughing. Romano does not care when the other embraces him making him warmer.

" Shut up. “

" Could you do this for me? “

Romano laughs with such audacity.

“You'll have to work harder to get something from me. “

“Are you suggesting I have a chance? “

" Of course not! “

“ But it seemed so. “

" No, it doesn't. “

“Yes, it does. “

" No, it does not. “

“You're not helping your arguments by hugging me in this cute way. “

“Oh, Dio mio! You are unbearable. “ He starts to get up. “Those muscles of yours make me sick. I prefer something softer. “

“Hey, where are you going? “

“Hm? I'm going to buy something at the food booths. I heard some _bellas _speaking Spanish there. “

“Will you leave me alone? “He complained like a needy child making Romano sigh.

“Let's go together then, idiot. “

So they went. Roman flirted with some Mediterranean girls, Prussia remained strange, they ate their lunch, picked up the dogs and returned home.

(...)

They decided to cook something. Prussia could no longer remember why he was sad that morning.

Romano shone in his natural surroundings, with his borrowed apron, elbow sleeves, a focused expression. His natural crease between his eyebrows and that harsh look for each cheesy pickup lines of Prussia. The little smiles or the moments where he just laughed naturally at some childish joke.

“What are you going to do for me? “

“Who says I'm going to let you eat? “

“Tsc. This is my kitchen. “

“It's from your brother actually. “

“Would you let West eat your food, but wouldn’t let me? “

“No. Neither of the asshole Germans. “

“Let me guess, I hate germanic people and other bullshit like this. I'm getting tired of your racist talk! “

“There is no racism with white people. “

“Then at least explain to me why you don't like us. “

“Hm.” He sets the pan aside a little. “There are many reasons. But ... The most important of you, he... killed him. “

“Who was killed? “

“M- my grandfather. “Roman seemed embarrassed to admit it.

“Rome. “

" Yes."

" You are sad? “

" What? No! “

“Looks like you're about to cry. “

“I won't cry in front of you! “

“I thought we were past this phase. “

“Fuck you. “

“Don't you want to talk more about this? I can hug you and... I don't know. “

“ I decline. “

“Why are you so angry? “

“I don't like to talk about it. “

“So that just proves you need to talk about it. “

" I don’t want. “

" Okay. I will not force you. “

“I know you won’t. “

" What do you want to talk about? “

“Anything, idiot. This is not something you ask, you just go there and say what you want to say. “

“I said, but then you got mad at me! “

“I said I don't like to talk about serious things! “ 

" You don’t trust me? “

Romano stares at him angrily.

“Fuck you. I just don't want to talk about it now, respect my wishes! “

They say nothing for a few minutes in which Prussia watches the other prepare the food, just as the smell was gradually taking over the kitchen. He came close to Romano to peek at his secrets, and Romano just stared at him with a frown of annoyance at the invasion of his personal space.

" Teach me! “

" I don’t want. “

“You have no choice, or you teach me or I'll be annoying you for the rest of the day! “

“As if a stupid bastard like you could learn something as delicate as the art of Italian cuisine. It's a cuisine that requires Mediterranean blood you don't have. “

They fought a little for a change. Prussia won because he was such a pest.

" Urgh, you are so annoying. One day I'll still gag you to see if you shut up. “

“Perverted. “

“Shut up and help me! “

Prussia put on the other apron and Romano helped him tie the garment. He directed him to cut the shallots and basil as thin as he could.

“You can assign me to do anything! I have a natural talent for learning everything! “

“Hm. Don’t touch the tomatoes, you will damage them. “

“Pffft, as if I could screw something up”

“Pay attention to what you are doing! You will end up cutting your finger off, stupid! “

Romano seemed a little happy to explain the instructions, as much as he made sure, at each sentence, how annoying he was. He spoke of bay leaves and thyme. He talked about nutmeg, olive oil and how to prepare a homemade tomato sauce.

“Taste to see if it's good with salt. “He took the spoon to Prussia's mouth which he tasted with excitement, excited that Romano had entrusted him with something.

“Hm ~ it’s amazing! “

" Of course it is. “He said proudly. “And the main point is the touch of _amore_.Treat ingredients with care. Do not cook in a hurry or with dispersion. “

Prussia frowned in disbelief at what he had heard.

" _Amore_? “

Roman blushed.

" Yes. What is the problem with that? “

"No, I just didn't think I'd hear that from someone with a permanent scowl. " teased the man who just shrugged and continued mixing the sauce in the pan. As much as he said this, Prussia saw in Romano's face this _amore_. There was something serene on his face as he cooked. The crease between his eyebrows eased and the shadow of a smile hung over his lips.

Everything only got clearer when he took the first bite. He felt all that feeling down his throat.

" Perfect. Absolutely perfect. “

He saw Romano contain the smug smile.

“You can brag as much as you like about your food, so I don't have to feel guilty about bragging about everything else. “

“ Go to hell, Prussia. “

“Am I telling lies? No. Let's make a list. Football, beauty, computer games, intelligence ...

The kick under the table came with an evil intensity.

" Football?! How dare you put football on this list?! “

They kicked under the table until they dropped a glass and a plate on the floor.

After clearing the table, doing the dishes, and feeding the dogs, they threw themselves on the living room floor too tired to talk. They turned on the TV in some stupid auditorium program.

It was in the midst of this that Prussia began to cough.

Romano had been running for water in the kitchen, and Prussia felt his life drain from his body. “ _Why now ....?”_

The dogs were agitated around him, Romano knelt in front of him and poured water into his mouth

“Dio mio, how can you be so stupid? “He complained, however, his worried face was clear. He gave rhythmic beats on his back. " Calm down. Breathe, bastard. “

A few minutes pass and Prussia finally calms down. Red face. Breathless. Sore throat.

“You'll have to promise that you won't be talking about it to anyone.“ He said, face hidden by his arm. He absolutely hated to show weakness in front of people. Romano still watched him in disbelief.

“I can't believe you're hiding this from people. Probably your brother doesn't know either. “

“I don't want him to know. He already has too much to think about. “

" Fucking idiot! This is not going to work. Secrets only make things worse! How do you think your stupid brother will react when he finds out you're dying? “

“I am not dying! Where did you get that from? “

“So what the hell was that?! “

" Hm- I ..." he hesitates. " It's just a phase. I'll be fine, Romano. ” Looking into the angry face of the man in front of him, he adds“ Don't look at me like that! I swear! It's just that some things have gone wrong, and ... my incredible self-confidence and superiority were slightly shaken. But, Gott, don't make that face! I don't want anyone's pity! “

“Shouldn't that just be one more reason for imposing yourself more? Make yourself even more present at conferences, at work, and in the world at all? You look like you've given up, dammit! I couldn't differentiate you from a fucking unemployed human! “

“It's not my fault if they don't need me! “

“That was never a problem for you, stupid! A few centuries ago, a _no _prevent you from getting what you wanted? Hell no! So go there and take your rightful place by force! “

“Hypocrite! West told me you ran out crying from the conference! “

“Shut the fuck up! Don't get me in the middle of it! “

“Mein Gott Romano, you are such a jerk! “

“Like I care what a liar thinks of me! “

“I'm not lying to anyone! “

“Your brother who says so! “

“Enough. I'm going to sleep. Do what you want, asshole. “

" Great! So know that I will take the lunch boxes with the leftover food home with me! “

" You can't do that! You made it with my ingredients, it's my food! “

" Your problem! “

“Urgh! “

No more talking that night.

The next morning, Romano was gone. Prussia's throat hurt. Last night had a bitter taste in his mouth.

Romano had sent some messages two hours ago.

_Good morning loser._

_Maybe I exceeded myself a little last night._

_But it's your fault too so I won't apologize._

_I think you should definitely go to the next conference. It's a challenge, ok?_

_I was thinking... maybe we can try this shit together, don't you? This imposing thing_

_Maybe I have unintentionally forgotten to take with me the lunch boxes. It's not good to spoil food, stupid. So feed yourself well for a change._

He smiled. This had, probably, been the kindest thing Romano had ever said to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/sotto-questo-cielo-16603796
> 
> That's the story (in Portuguese)


End file.
